dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brianne Siddall
|birthplace = Encino, California, U.S. |family = Deven Chierighino (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1984-present |status = Active |website = Brianne Siddall }}Brianne Siddall (born August 25, 1963 in Encino, California) is an American voice actress. She is usually cast in the short kid role of a timid young boy. She is best known for voicing Tommy Himi and Calumon in Digimon, Tsukasa and Elk in .hack//SIGN, Kunikida in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Ruby and Rina in Saint Tail, and Jim Hawking in Outlaw Star. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Young Jesus Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Philippe Anime Dubbing Anime *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Sid Sawyer *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Jiro (eps. 9-10) *''Noozles'' (1984) - Blinky *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Princess Anna (ep. 10), Rapunzel's Son (ep. 23), Lisbeth (ep. 24), Child (ep. 35), Additional Voices *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Tommy Brooke *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Zaz Torque, Young Ferio (ep. 18), Boy (eps. 40-41) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Rina Takamiya, Ruby, Gota (ep. 12) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Yahiko Myōjin, Young Kenshin, Kaoru's Student (ep. 1), Young Sojiro (ep. 55), Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Young Sanosuke (eps. 5, 23), Young Shōgo Amakusa (eps. 72-73, 75-76) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Speed Racer X'' (1997) - Kathy Sanders *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (1997) - Sadako Ikarinu (ep. 15), Emperor Hinase (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Mayumi Takahashi/Shinma Ayu (ep. 17) *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Juicy (ep. 13), Little Rat (ep. 32) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Jitterbug, Mosbee, Auguste's Mother (ep. 9), Woman (ep. 9), Girl with Matches (ep. 27) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Jim Hawking *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Taro *''Trigun'' (1998) - Tonis (eps. 5-7), Boy (ep. 21), Richie (ep. 21) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Koromon (eps. 17-54) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Phil, Takashi Yoshizawa *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Rokuna Hiragi *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Sen *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Young Leon *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Calumon *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Remmy Levistrauss *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Tsukasa, Kaho (ep. 19), Elk (ep. 28) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Tommy Hiyomi, Satomi Minamoto, Kumamon, Korikakumon, Kapurimon (ep. 8) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Rekuta Kadoko (eps. 53-65) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Puzzle Girl #2, Mouse (ep. 3), Mouse Conductor (ep. 7), Squirrel Boy (ep. 9), Red Mouse Kid (ep. 11), Fifi (ep. 15) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Nawaki *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Gehl (ep. 1) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Kido, Additional Voices *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Ralph (ep. 39) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Shu Kannogi, Additional Voices *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Chapu *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Johnny Lipkin *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Keenan Crier *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Shu's Friend (ep. 1) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Faz, Nawaki *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Gimmy Adai *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Ignitemon Anime Films *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' (1972) - Male Student *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (1982) - Snow Bus Attendant *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) - Shinji Nakaoka *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) - Michiko (Streamline Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Koenma, Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Koromon, Kuramon *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Kenichi, Fifi Trivia *In 2011, Siddall was involved in an accident on the set of NCIS: Los Angeles, where she worked as an assistant location manager. She underwent surgery in 2015 to re-fuse portions of her vertebrae and the pain from the injuries and surgeries has made it difficult for Siddall to speak. Prior to her accident, she was an active runner and participated in several marathons. *She has an African Grey bird named Jetta. External Links *Brianne Siddall at the Internet Movie Database *Brianne Siddall at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment